Bro Night!
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Bumblebee and Smokescreen think that Spiderboy has been working too hard lately. So what do they do? They have a Bro Night! Warning: Yaoi (Boy x Boy or slash) inside. No bad/mean reviews please. Enjoy.


**Bro Night**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

Spiderboy sat at the main computer of the base, checking each and every program for any sign of criminal activity in the city. For the past few days of the summer Spiderboy had been monitering the city non-stop, drowning himself in his work. Spiderboy sighed before leaning back in his seat.

"What do you guys want?" Spiderboy asked as Bumblebee and Smokescreen walked into the room and over to the red and black superhero.

"You need to loosen up Mason." Bumblebee said, folding his arms as he made a sort of cross face. "You've done nothing besides sit at this computer for the past few days. You need to take a break!" Spiderboy opened his eyes from under his mask, looking up at the two mechs who were currently starring right back at him. Spiderboy sighed again, this time in defeat more than boredom before he sat upright in his seat, turning to face Bumblebee and Smokescreen.

"Alright, so what're we gonna do?" Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye. There was a pause between the three before Smokescreen spoke up.

"How about we play some video games?" Smokescreen suggested. Spiderboy shrugged a 'why not' as Bumblebee replied with a 'okay' before the three left the main room and made their way to one of the simulators. Spiderboy entered a code into the keypad next to the door before the door slid open, revealing a giant room that could probably be found only in a mansion.

"So, what game should we play?" Spiderboy asked as he, Bumblebee and Smokescreen entered the room. There was a flat screen T.V. to the right of the room, a black leather couch was facing it in the middle of the room, a few shelves with various comics, books and DVDs on them and a computer with several extra laptops were stationed in the back left corner of the room. Bumblebee and Smokescreen both took a seat on the couch as Spiderboy walked over to the game center of the room.

"Um. How about we play some prop hunt?" Smokescreen suggested with a shrug as Spiderboy searched for the game. After three minutes of searching Spiderboy finally found the game and placed it into a device that looked a lot like a Xbox-360. A few moments later the room began to change into a different enviorment. The new enviorment was the middle of a large boxed-in sewer system. Spiderboy and Bumblebee were the props and Smokescreen was the hunter.

"This way 'Bee!" Spiderboy said as they both raced through the main room of the sewer system. "You go over there and I'll stay here." Spiderboy said before picking his prop, which was a empty box of chinese food, then hid under one of the two bunk beds in the corner of the room. Bumblebee, who had bosen a can as his prop, hid in a dark corner in the stacked up boxes area. Once the time reached zero Smokescreen was released from his suspended state, now able to go hunt Spiderboy and Bumblebee.

"Ready or not, you're gonna be caught!" Smokescreen taughted as he began his search.

"THIS ISN'T HIDE AND SEEK!" Both Spiderboy and Bumblebee yelled, making the three laugh uncontrollabley for a minute.

"I love how when we talk, it sounds like we're right next to each other." Bumblebee said as Smokescreen walked past him. Spiderboy chuckled at this.

"Yes. I love it too 'Bee. That way we can fuck around with each other without giving away our spot." Spiderboy said with a smile before looking over to the water meleon that was that was in the middle of the large room. "Hey Smokey, are you hungry? That watermeleon looks pretty juicy don't it?" Spiderboy said before Smokescreen turned to the fruit before running over to it.

"WATERMELEON!" Smokescreen said loudly before destroying the fruit. Both Spiderboy and Bumblebee burst out laughing at Smokescreen's reaction. "Scrap."

"Really?! You really just did that?!" Bumblebee said in between laughs as Spiderboy actually began crying at this from laughing so hard.

"Hey I really though he was the watermeleom!" Smokescreen said, trying to make an excuse as he continued his search for the two. Bumblebee left his corner and peeked around the corner to his right, looking over at Smokescreen as the blue mech checked the pile of cinderblocks. "Hey! I see you!" Smokescreen yelled as he spotted Bumblebee, peeking behind the corner.

"SCRAP!" Bumblebee yelled as he ran into the closest tunnel to him with Smokescreen a few feet behind him. "AAAHHHH!" Bumblebee yelled as he raced down the tunnels.

"CHANGE PROP!" Spiderboy yelled as he heard a shotgun firing. "CHANGE PROP!"

"Where'd you go?!" Smokescreen yelled in annoyance making Spiderboy and Bumblebee burst out into laughter. A few moments later a barrel slid into the room from the tunnel oppisite to the one Bumblebee had left through.

"REALLY 'BEE?! Really?" Spiderboy asked, still laughing his head off.

"SSSHHHH!" Bumblebee said as he placed himself just next to the bunk bed Spiderboy was under. Smokescreen then ran into the room, spotting Bumblebee instantly.

"Pffft! Ha! Really 'Bee?" Smokescreen said before firing a grenade at Bumblebee, killing him and Spiderboy. Spiderboy and Bumblebee burst out into laughter once more. "Wait, where was Mason?" Smokescreen asked as the new round started where he was the prop and Spiderboy and Bumblebee were the hunters.

"I was right under bunk bed!" Spiderboy said in between laughs before the hunters were released. Smokescreen only now began laughing at this.

"Ha! No way!" Smokescreen replied.

"Hmm, I wonder what Smokescreen could be?" Bumblebee said with a smile as he spotted a cyinder block in the middle of the main room. "Hmm, maybe he's this cyinder block." Bumblebee said before smashing the prop, fake game blood flying everywhere.

"HOW DID YOU FIND ME?!" Smokescreen yelled as the map changed.

"You were in the middle of the map. It was easy." Bumblebee said before everything went black for him. "I'm the hunter!" Bumblebee said as Smokescreen turned into a bike. Spiderboy knew exactly what his prop was going to be as he quickly raced to the part of the map where the friut stand was, picking a banana as his prop before hiding beside a pile of logs, getting the perfect view for what he had planned.

"I can't wait to see your reaction 'Bee!" Spiderboy said as Bumblebee became able to play.

"What do you mean?" Bumblebee asked as he arrived at the fruit stand, examining the fruit on the carts. "What are you?!" Bumblebee yelled as he threw around oranges.

"Mmm, look at those big bananas." Spiderboy said in a dirty voice as Bumblebee looked over at the yellow fruit. "Don't they look tasty?" Spiderboy said as he moved himself to a spot behind Bumblebee where it was very easy for the black and yellow mech to see him. "Hey! Look at these dirty bananas! You know you want them!" Spiderboy said as he jumped up and down before running off.

"Get back here Mason!" Bumblebee yelled as he raced after Spiderboy, his face pure red.

"Gotta catch me first 'Bee!" Spiderboy yelled back, passing where Smokescreen was as Bumblebee fired a grenade, which killed Smokescreen instead of Spiderboy.

"OH COME ON!" Smokescreen yelled in annoyance as Bumblebee killed Spiderboy with a shotgun.

"God damn it!" Spiderboy yelled as the match ended. The three then burst into laughter over what had just happened.

**. . .**

Hours passed of Spiderboy, Bumblebee ad Smokescreen just playing video games. It wasnow 3:00 A.M. in the morning and the three were now playing Halo 3.

"Get back here Smokey!" Bumblebee yelled as he chased Smokescreen across the map sandtrap.

"NO! Leave me alone!" Smokescreen yelled back as he jumped into a small hole on top a pyramid-like structure, with Bumblebee right behind him. Half a moment later both mechs exited the sturcture, but from two different exits.

"Hey, where'd he g-" Bumblebee began to say before he was randomly ran over by Spiderboy, who was driving a warthog.

"BEEP-BEEP MOTHERFUCKERS!" Spiderboy yelled as he circled around and drove tight towards Smokescreen, who was trying to run across the open gap between the two largest structures. Spiderboy then honked the horn of the warthog . Smokescreen then turned towards the warthog before being ran over. Spiderboy then stopped the warthog and watched as Smokescreen's body went flying across the map. "GAME OVER! I WIN!" Spiderboy yelled as the enviorment changed back to normal.

"Show off!" Smokescreen said, crossing his arms as Spiderboy did a few back-flips. Spiderboy chuckled a little before he stopped back-flipping.

"Sorry Smokey, I'm just glad I won." Spiderboy said as he sat down next to Bumblebee. Bumblebee then cracked a smile, trying hard not to laugh. "What's so funny 'Bee?" Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye.

"Um . . . I think you were a little too glad." Bumblebee said before bursting out into laughter, then Smokescreen began to laugh as well, seeing what Bumblebee meant.

"Seriously, what's so funny?" Spiderboy asked again. Bumblebee then pointed down to what he and Smokescreen had been laughing at. Spiderboy looked down, his lensed eyes widened as his face turned blood red. "Oh, primus I forgot it was that time of the week." Spiderboy said with narrowed optics before getting up off the couch. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Spiderboy said as he walked to the exit door.

"Where are you going Mason?" Smokescreen asked as Spiderboy reached the door. Spiderboy stopped before turning around to face both Smokescreen and Bumblebee.

"I'm going to go and take care of this." Spiderboy said, pointing to the buldge in his pants. Bumblebee and Smokescreen both smilied.

"Well, we can take care of that." Bumblebee purred with a smirk on his face, making Spiderboy's masked face turn even more red. "Come on Mason, come here and let me and Smokey take care of that." Bumblebee cooed, making Spiderboy pause for a moment. Spiderboy then sighed in defeat before walking back over to the couch. Bumblebee moved over to one side so Spiderboy had to sit in the middle.

"Well, let's see what we have here." Smokescreen cooed as he pulled down Spiderboy's pants, revealing the red and black superhero's member. "Wow, look at how much it's throbbing. We've got a mean one here docter 'Bee!"

"Really Smokescreen? 'Docter 'Bee'?" Spiderboy said with a raised lensed eye.

"I have just the thing!" Bumblebee said before pulling back the foreskin on Spiderboy's member, making Spiderboy flinch slightly. The black and yellow mech then opened his mouth and put the large cock in his mouth, making Spiderboy blush even more and moan at the same time. Smokescreen sat back and relaxed, watching Bumblebee giving Spiderboy oral treatment was something to really marvel in. After a few moments of this Smokescreen decided to take advantage of this by pleasuring himself while they pleasured themselves as he opened his crotch plate, revealing his own metalic member.

"Primus 'Bee! Slow down! I'm not going to last too long at the pace you're going!" Spiderboy said with a evil grin as little tendrils from Rage leaked out of his fingertips, stretching across the couch undetected by Smokescreen. Five out of ten of the tendrils went towards Bumblebee, while the other five went towards Smokescreen. Three of each group of tendrils wrapped themselves around both mechs' cords, begining to massage the member as the other two of each group went for the ports. The extra two tendrils grew in size to be about three inches thick each before they entered both Bumblebee's and Smokescreen's ports, going in slowly. Both mechs gasped at the sudden intrusion. "Relax guys, and enjoy." Spiderboy said, the tendrils continuing to pleasure the two mechs as Bumblebee continued his blowjob.

"Want me to go faster?" Bumblebee asked after a few minutes of this. Spiderboy smilied.

"Sure. Go for it." Spiderboy said before Bumblebee picked up his pace. As Bumblebee sped up so did the tendrils, giving the mechs more and more pleasure.

"Oh Primus! I don't know how much more I can take!" Smokescreen said as the tendrils quickened their pace, not stopping for anything.

"G-God 'B-Bee! You're th-the best!" Spiderboy said as he felt his climax coming closer and closer. Bumblebee grinned before taking his mouth off of the member before he began to jerk it. "GAH! 'B-BEE!" Spiderboy said loudly as he reached his climax, shooting his load all over the black and yellow mech's faceplate before the tendrils began to send both Bumblebee and Smokescreen into their climaxing state, their loads going throughout the air, covering the three in energon.

"Th-That . . . was awesome!" Bumblebee said as the tendrils retracted back into Spiderboy. Spiderboy and Smokescreen both nodded. "We should . . . do this agian . . . sometime."

"We should." Smokescreen agreed. Both mechs both looked over to Spiderboy, who merely shrugged.

"Why not?"

**End. Thank you guys for reading. Please review (no bad/mean reviews please! Take care! PEACE!**


End file.
